


Please Don't Shun Me

by PrettyLittleShips



Series: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: When Harry Potter, a fourteen-year-old wizard, gets pregnant with Cedric Diggory's, a seventeen-year-old wizard, baby, they try their hardest not to let Harry get shunned for dating a wizard of age. But how will they hide the pregnancy from everyone?





	1. The Prefect's Bathroom On The Fifth Floor

Cedric sighed as he sat down on the God-forsaken yellow bed. He loved The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he couldn't love him; Harry was too young. After all, Cedric was an adult, to the wizarding community. Harry was only fourteen. They couldn't do anything romantic in public without being shunned. He didn't want to darken Harry's future because he had kissed an older man. He knew that Harry wanted to be an Auror, but you can't simply pass things like that up. To the wizarding community, an underage Omega could never, ever be in a relationship with an Alpha, though the Alpha would never be blamed.

Cedric knew that if anyone caught them doing anything romantic, Harry would be shunned, only interacted with to be called a slut or a whore. Of course, Cedric would never be blamed for dating Harry; he was an Alpha, and Alpha's are considered first class humans, while Omegas are considered to be third class, with Beta's being middle class. He didn't want that for Harry, but Harry persisted, anyway. Cedric had been trying to avoid him for the longest time, but he always failed; Harry would pop up by the Hufflepuff's dorm rooms, or outside of Cedric's classrooms.

"Ced, bud, whatcha think' 'bout?" Cedric looked up, only to be face-to-face with Ernie MacMillan. "Nothing," He lied. "Well, don't know how he did it, but that Potter's waiting outside for ya'," Ernie said. Cedric sighed. 'How dumb can Harry get,' He thought as he stood up. When Cedric opened the door, he was fuming. His anger didn't last for long once he saw that he'd obviously scared Harry. God, speaking of Harry, he looked particularly delicious today. He didn't say anything, instead, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself. He knew that Cedric wouldn't need it; he had every right to be out at night.

Ceric could just see Harry's fingers poking out of the cloak, and he used them as his guide. They went through twisting corridors and finally arrived at the Prefect's bathroom. Without hesitation, Cedric ripped the invisibility cloak off of Harry and threw it to the ground. Before Cedric could say anything, Harry began to speak. "C-Cedric, I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't be-be angry with me! I-I-" Before Harry could finish, he burst into tears. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer, forgetting his anger. "Harry, I'm not angry with you. What's wrong? What happened," Cedric asked as he ran his hands through Harry's hair.

Harry was silent for a moment, and then he began to speak. "Cedric, I don't care if they shun me!" "Harry, I do! We can't keep going on like this. Someone's bound to find out," Cedric said as calmly as he could manage. Then, Harry looked up at him. His green eyes shone with tears. "Cedric, I'm pregnant!" The words felt like a dozen bricks had been dropped on Cedric's chest as he grasped the realization. 'I'm going to be a father, and my Omega will probably get shunned,' He thought as he leaned against the wall.

It was true; Cedric had knotted Harry only once, and that was about three weeks ago. He'd thought that nothing had come of it, but he was wrong. He felt so dizzy like he'd just spun in circles for an hour. He dropped down to the ground, and Harry just watched him curiously. "Ced, you're not going l-leave me, are you," Harry asked. Cedric shook his head, revolted at the thought of leaving his Omega. "No, Harry, never," he said without hesitation. "Promise me." "I promise I won't leave you, Harry," Cedric replied.

"H-How will we keep the baby secret," Harry asked as he sat down next to Cedric. He was stumped but knew he had to come up with an idea. "Towards the end of your pregnancy when the hormones are at their highest and can be smelled, we could use polyjuice," Cedric suggested. "But who would be willing to take the potion?" "Remember when Hermione had the time turner? Does she still have it? She could do it," He replied. Cedric knew that if she didn't, then they would have to come up with a new plan.

"I don't know, but I'll ask. I think that the ministry would have taken it away by now, after all, that was a year ago, almost," Harry said hopelessly. Cedric hated to see Harry like this but knew that there was nothing that he could do at the moment. "Do you think that she would be willing to take the polyjuice potion," Harry blurted out after a while of silence. "I don't know, Harry. I don't really know her that well, or at all." Cedric wanted to be reassuring to Harry, but, really, there was nothing he could do about the situation at hand.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go back to the dorms," Cedric said finally. Harry nodded and stood up, picking up his invisibility cloak and putting it on. Cedric followed him out and began his way to the Hufflepuff dorms. He was about halfway there when he heard voices. "Hey, you! What are you doing out so late?" Cedric whipped around, only to be face-to-face with a painting. "Just walking, why," Cedric replied as nonchalantly as he could manage. "Because you shouldn't be out so late," The painting replied almost furiously. He sighed and replied, "I have every right to be here. I am head boy."

He took the chance and ran off. When he reached his bed, he laid down. He couldn't fall asleep; he was too engrossed in his thoughts about Harry's pregnancy. He wanted Harry to have the baby so badly, but he knew that it would cause so many problems that probably weren't worth it. Cedric couldn't just get rid of it; he knew that Harry would murder him before he could even get halfway there. At the same time, Cedric wanted to take Harry elsewhere; run off with him and the baby, but he knew that he could never do it.


	2. All His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that updates are kind of slow, but I try to make each chapter one thousand words and I have school. Plus, my Mom just had surgery, so I'm helping her around a lot. Maybe I can update about once every other day. Right after I upload a chapter, I start working on a new chapter and I can usually get the first hundred words in, but then I have to get motivated to write. If I'm not motivated to write, I just can't do it. Any suggestions? What do you think happens when you try to leave Hogwarts? Please comment!

"Hermione," Harry called as he ran down the crowded hallway. She whipped her head around and saw him. She made a big show of readjusting her bag and slowly walking up to him. "Harry, please make it quick. I have class, and if you make me late..." Even though she was flustered, she followed him into an empty classroom. "What's up," Hermione asked him, now much more relaxed and herself. Harry seated himself on a desk and first did a few spells to keep eavesdroppers away. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, but he knew that he had to say something.

"Do... Do you still have the time-turner?" Hermione was taken aback by Harry's question. What was he up to? "I-I do, but what do you need it for?" Harry paused. "Hermione, I-I'm pregnant, and when I get closer to my due date, I was wondering if you would take the polyjuice potion and turn back time to go to classes as me." Harry didn't know how Hermione would react; e rarely ever did. e hoped that she would agree, but didn't know what to do f she didn't agree. He also didn't want to think about what would happen if she did disagree.

"Fine, Harry, but if I take the polyjuice, then I'll have the baby bump," Hermione said finally. Harry's eyes widened. She told him she'd do it! He momentarily forgot about the baby bump and said, beaming, "Thanks, 'Mione!" He began to rush out, knocking down some ink that had been left on a desk. Luckily, it didn't get on either of them. "Harry, get back here," Hermione shouted as she waved her wand, causing the ink to disappear off of the floor. "What," Harry asked as he stopped. "What will we do about the baby bump?"

"Wear loose clothing, duh!" With that, Harry rushed out of the room. He would have a momentary break from his classes to talk to Cedric. They had designed their schedules in such a way that they would have breaks at the same time. Harry had been told to meet him in the Room Of Requirement. Harry, eager to see his Alpha, rushed up the stairs. When he finally reached the seventh floor, he began to pace. Soon, a huge door opened and he stepped in. The room had beige walls and dark wood floors. In the middle was a huge crystal chandelier.

Against the wall furthest from the door was a fireplace made of stone. There was a couch across from it and an ornate coffee table in between the couch and fireplace. Sitting on the puffy red couch was Cedric Diggory, a tall handsome Alpha with chestnut hair and dark grey eyes. He was facing away from Harry, even though he'd probably heard him enter. He approached him and sat down next to him. Harry placed his head on his shoulder and nestled up to him, taking in his scent. Cedric lazily wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed him on the temple.

"What did she say?" Cedric's voice cut through the comfortable silence. "She said she would do it. She also said that she had the time-turner," Harry responded gleefully. Cedric didn't respond, and it was obvious that he had no intentions to. "What's wrong, Ced," Harry asked, trying his best to ignore the mild discomfort in his stomach. 'God, I know it doesn't hurt that bad, but it's been there all day and it's getting really annoying,' Harry thought ruefully. Cedric rested a hand on his lover's belly. "Harry, I don't think that we'll be needing Hermione to give us the time-turner."

"Why... Why not," Harry asked solemnly as he glanced at his belly. "Because we're leaving. Hopefully, we can do it by the end of the week, but I'm not sure what happens when you leave Hogwarts. I'll ask around, but I don't want anyone to get suspicious." Harry was speechless. Why would Cedric want them to leave? Was something else bothering him? "Ced, why do we have to leave," Harry asked, carefully. Cedric looked at him with sad eyes. "We have to leave because... because of the Triwizard Tournament. I put my name in and if I get picked to compete..."

Harry sighed. "But Ced, the chances of you getting picked are so slim!" Harry squirmed his way onto Cedric's lap. "I know, babe, but they are still there." Cedric did not want to worry Harry about the fact that he'd seen Moody put a name in the goblet, or that he thought it could be Harry's.Cedric didn't want to worry Harry about anything, at least not when he was pregnant. He didn't want to put too much stress on him, but he knew that leaving Hogwarts with him would put an unimaginable amount of stress on him.

Cedric knew that this would be a bad year for Harry, and he wanted to make it as good as it could possibly be. He knew that it wouldn't be that good, but he also knew that he had to try. He had to try for the baby. He had to try for Harry's life. He had to try for himself because he knew that if something happened to Harry or his baby, he would never be able to forgive himself. He wondered how his Father would react. He would be leaving him, too.

A sudden wave of guilt overtook Cedric. He was going to leave his Father, and his Father would never see his child again. He might think that his child was dead. He felt bad for Harry, too because he would be taking away his education and his ability to get a good job. He was also taking away his social life. If people found out about the pregnancy and or running off from Hogwarts, they would shun Harry, no doubt. It was all Cedric's fault, and he wasn't denying it, not in the least bit. He knew he couldn't if he tried, it was true, and he knew it.


End file.
